One Wrong Move
by Sora Magick
Summary: This is a Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy cross over Role-play/Fan Fiction. A new kid comes to Sora's High School. Him and his friends take thekid into their group. Good or bad Idea? BxB. Hella Gay!
1. Intro

So, this is a Role-Play between my girlfriend, Zexi Love and me. Please do not complain about format, but we would love any other input. This is a Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy cross over Role-play/Fan Fiction. We do not own any of the characters/or pictures. Only the story line. We will hopefully be updating fairly often :)

Oh! Post Script! This is a very gay story, Don't read if you don't like it :P

Post, post Script. There will be smexy stuff, often, and with role-play format It is not really possible for me to get any warning.


	2. Chapter 1

A skinny teen with ice blue eyes and long silver hair moved down the halls of his new school, the chains on his black and blue Tripp jeans rattling with every step, the heals of his combat boots making a heavy noise as he half ass looked for his class. Along with his boots and Tripp pants he wore a black 'Pierce the Veil' tee shirt with rubber bracelets on both wrist as well as a blue beanie that only made his hair seem more shockingly silver. He more by accident found his class. The seventeen year old groaned softly, as if hating school wasn't enough, he was the new students, at a new school in a new town in a new country. Nothing about the situation didn't suck. He finally gave up, he walked into the glass not being subtle about it in the slightest. He walked up to the teacher's desk and dropped his pass on her desk before turning and making his way to an empty desk. He dropped his Death Note messenger bag to the floor and slid into the chair, offering a half glance to the brown spiky haired boy who had the seat next to him.

A small boy with spiky hair sat in his class attempting to pay attention and failing horribly. His baggy tan shorts swayed slightly as he tapped his foot, bracelets on his wrist making a ticking sound run through the room when he tapped his fingers against his desk. He moved in almost a nervous manner trying to keep his ADHD under control. The sixteen year old stared at the door when it opened and watched the boy who came into his classroom. He shifted a bit in his chair and watched as the new student came and sat beside him. The blue eyed male smiled at the new boy and had to force himself to look away.

The teacher, an older woman with gray hair pulled up into a tight bun, and a face like a bird looked at the new student for a moment giving a disapproving glare before she moved to her desk and looked at the student. "Mr. Gray, since you show up late and disrupt my class, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" she said coldly. "Tell us something about you."

Riku glared right back at the woman before standing up a small smirk on his lips. "I'm Riku Gray, Was forced to move to this god forsaken town from my home in London, I'm gay and don't give two shits about any of you." he mused before sitting back down and taking in the woman's dark look. He didn't bother hiding his smug look as she went back to teaching making an effort to ignore him.

The small male was a bit taken aback by Riku's words but smiled at him again. "Hey there, I'm Sora." he said adjusting his black V-neck shirt when he spoke. His bright blue eyes held light and excitement as he looked at the silver haired male.

Riku looked at the brown haired boy, "Hey... Uhh... She always this bitchy?" he asked with a smile, as he flipped his hair out of his eyes, the blue orbs looking at Sora with an unreadable look.

Sora laughed softly. "Uhh... Yea she is. You get used to it." he murmured, as he stared into Riku's blue eyes.  
cleardot

Riku groaned with a small smile. "So what can one do for fun in this town?" he asked in a smooth British accent. "Seems like I'm going to be stuck in this place for a while." He mumbled.  
cleardot

cleardot  
Sora thought for a moment. "Well hmm... movies, skate park, the café... There's an old fifties dinner. I don't really remember everything there is to do. I usually do the same things." he murmured.  
cleardot

Riku laughed softly at the younger man. "Mind if I eat lunch with you? you can tell me what your usual things to do are." he mused with a rather breath taking smile.

Sora leaned on his hand smiling at Riku. "Not at all." he murmured happily.

Riku smirked, before looking up as the bell went off. "We'll I had perfect timing to this class." he mused getting up as the class started to file out. He picked up his bag and smiled at Sora. "Hey, any idea where room 154 is?" he asked "Or who Mr. Geller is?"

Sora nodded. "Yea, of course. I can walk you there if you'd like or I can just ummm tell you." he murmured, picking up his bag and the book that had been on his desk.  
cleardot

Riku hummed. "Showing me would be nice, I found this class more by accident." he laughed.

Sora nodded. "Haha Alright, Come with me." he mused leading Riku out of the room.

cleardot  
Riku followed after Sora watching the much smaller boy with bright blue eyes.

Sora smiled at Riku. "You're watching me" he laughed cutely. "Why?"

Riku smirked. "Why not?" he asked back. "You walk like you know you're adorable and you just want everyone else to know." he mused.

Sora blushed a soft pink. "I do not." he argued.

Riku laughed, "Alright kid, whatever you say." he mused as they moved through the halls.

Sora stopped outside of a large classroom that had the number 154 next to it and turned to look at Riku. "You're cute." he said before walking into the class and sitting in his usual spot in the back.

Riku raised a brow and watched Sora walk away. He went into the class and went to talk to the teach, who more or less waved him off and told him to take the seat in front of Sora.  
Sora was looking out the window when he started to tap again without realizing.  
cleardot

Riku tuned out the biology teacher as he started to sketch on the back of his notebook, not realizing until he was almost done that it looked like Sora.  
Sora sat up on his knees and rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" he asked with a smile.  
cleardot

Riku moved his arm so it rest over his sketch, hiding most of it. "Drawing.' he mused looking at Sora. "This class is boring."

Sora draped his arm over Riku's other shoulder letting his hand fall on the silver haired male's chest. "Yea. It is. I'll usually just tune it out. Soo Can I see what you're drawing?" he asked excitedly.

Riku sighed and moved his hand letting Sora see the sketch of himself. "Could do better on paper, the plastics a bit hard to craw on." he murmured as he looked at the picture that looked very much like Sora.

Sora smiled looking at the drawing. "It's wonderful. You're really good." he mused happily. "Did you mean to do that?" he asked.  
Riku shook his head, "Not really, I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing... this is what happened." he said with a smile.

Sora smiled brightly. "You were thinking about me!" he said excitedly.

Riku smirked. "I guess I was." he mused. "I didn't realize I was."

Sora laughed softly. "Definitely cute." he murmured moving back into his seat.

Riku raised a brow. "Cute?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at Sora.

Sora nodded. "I could always tell the truth. Or just keep calling you cute." he mused.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You take pride in being a pain in the arse don't you?" he asked looking back at Sora.

Sora shook his head. "No. I don't. Because I'm not." he murmured.

Riku smiled. "Then tell me what's so cute." he mused, his blue eyes glittering.

Sora laughed softly. "Well you are of course, with your gorgeous blue eyes and hypnotizing smile and such." He mused, a smug smile on his soft pink lips.

Riku smirked. "Are you gay or just one of those people who has to be positive and say nice things?" he questioned not the least bit embraced about what Sora had said.

Sora rolled his bright blue eyes. "I'm gay very, very gay." He said happily.

Riku smiled, before turning and kissing Sora's cheek. "Then that's not awkward." he mused before turning around.

Sora blushed darkly. "Hey you can't do that than just turn away." He complained.

Riku laughed. "What would you rather me do after?" he asked.

Sora struggled to come up with a response. "I don't know something else. Talk to me, Kiss me, Compliment me, r ya know kiss me." He murmured, his blush turning bright red.

Riku tired around and cupped Sora's cheek before kissing him and turning around again,

Sora let his head fall onto his desk with a third once Riku was turned around, trying to hide as he was blushing wildly.

Riku smirked hearing the thud, knowing Sora was blushing. He stood up as the bell rang. "Is that lunch?" he asked.

Sora nodded against the desk. "Yea." He said simply.

Riku hummed and hit Sora's shoulder gently. "Come on then. I'm hungry and have no idea where the cafeteria is." he muses

Sora stood, hoping the blush was gone, and grabbed his stuff. "Yea. Let's go." He said walking out of the classroom.

Riku smiled still seeing Sora's blush. "So kid, mind telling me something about you?" he asked.

Sora shrugged. "Whatcha wanna know?" He asked

Riku shrugged. "Anything you want me to know. So far I know your name is Sora and we have at least two hours together." he mused.

Sora continued walking toward the cafeteria. "Well I'm gay." he stated again.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I knew that too, something else?" he asked as they walked.

Sora laughed softly. "Well my name is Sora Bailey Liakos. I was born here. I hang out with the same group of friends. And I dont really know what to tell you." he murmured.

Riku smiled. "Good to know." he mused as they walked into the cafeteria.

Sora walked over to a table with a pink haired male sat.

A tall male with dusty rose pink hair sat at a long metal table, his pink skinny jean clad legs crossed. His white V-neck shirt was partly covered by a light pink scarf that was hanging to the side as he leaned on his hand.

Riku followed, looking at the two men at the table with questioning blue eyes.

A man with long black and white hair pulled back in a ponytail looked at the two joining them. He wore black jeans and tee shirt with an aviator jacket and work boots. "Who's the new guy, Half-Stack?" he asked his younger friend.

Sora sat down and smiled at the two. "This is Riku. Riku this is Marluxia Petty and Xigbar Mitchell." he mused motioning for the male to sit down.

Marluxia smiled and winked at the silver haired male. "Well hello Mr. Yummy" he purred flipping his pink hair.

Riku raised a brow at the pink haired male. "Wow, you're really gay aren't you." he mused as he sat next to Sora and across from Xigbar.

Xigbar snorted out laughter at Riku's comment.

A tall man with blond hair that reached halfway down his back, pouted as he walked up behind his pink haired boyfriend. He wore washed out jeans and a white button up. "You know you aren't single... right." he said insecurely as he sat next to Marluxia.

A very tall and skinny male with dirty blonde hair styled in a half Mohawk half mullet style came bouncing up to the table and plopped down in Riku's lap. His white 'Vote 4 Pedro' shirt clung close to his skinny but well-muscled body, and his blue checkered skinny jeans made him seem even taller than he actually was, which was just over 6'9. "Well hello there, and who might you be?" he asked cutely.

Riku looked at the blonde in his lap in shock. "Uhhhh Riku Gray and you are?" he questioned.

The boy grinned broadly. "Demyx Tymee." he sang.

Sora laughed as all his friends started to join them.

Marluxia rolled his pale blue eyes at Riku. "Yes baby. I know that." he chirped throwing his legs over his boyfriends.

A much shorter boy with emo cut periwinkle hair covering only one of his silver-blue eyes walked up. His black studded combat boots making a clicking sound when he stopped and looked at Riku through his hair. "Zexion Everett Kaleb" he introduced as his eyes moved up and down the sitting boy's body. His black skinny jeans hugged him tightly as he walked and his shirt hitting just high enough to show his pierced his hips and purple studded belt. "Demyx. Please dont forget I'm here." he murmured before sitting and playing with his snake bites.

Demyx giggled and got up. He picked Zexion up before sitting back down in the smaller boys spot. "I could never." he said happily before kissing his boyfriend.

Vexen smiled and leaned over, kissing Marluxia's cheek.

Xigbar groaned. "AXEL!" he whined loudly. "They are being couply and it's gross!" he complained hopping his friend would join him in his brooding.

Riku looked around the quickly formed group before looking at Zexion. "I'm Riku Hikari Gray, and why are we using full names?" he asked with a beautiful smile.

Zexion smiled into the kiss and leaned back against Demyx. "Habit, Sorry." he mused when he pulled away with a smile.

Marluxia turned quickly making Vexen kiss him on the lips instead.

A tall redhead in black boots and red Tripp pants sat next to Xigbar. His black shirt showing off his toned upper body. "I know, man. I know! What do we dooooo?!" he laughed.

Sora smiled at the group. "So Xigbar what you been up to?" he bounced.

Demyx rest his chin on Zexion's shoulder.

Vexen kissed back happily.

Xigbar smiled at his friend. "I don't know! Maybe we should throw shit at them, what do you think new guy?" he asked looking to the silver haired male. "Sora, you ask every day and it's still nothing, I work, I sleep and I annoy my friends." he mused.

Riku was startled by the question. "Uhh... Personally I think squirting juice pouches at them works best." he suggested.

Another tall red head, his hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and steampunk goggles on his head, walked towards the group. He looked almost identical to Axel, though he wore black jeans and a white long sleeve button up, with converse sneakers. "Ay, little brother," he mused to his twin. "You still have my wallet?" he asked, with a rather charming smile.

A blonde man, with spike hair toward the table and stood off to the side, waiting for Axel to notice him so he could ask about their date. He wore a black zip up best and a leather sleeve that covered his entire left arm and buckled around his chest. He played with his baggy black jeans as he waited, his blue eyes travailing over the students in the cafeteria.

Zexion kissed Demyx's cheek. "Sora ignore him." he laughed. "Riku what brings you here anyways?" he asked.

Marluxia turned his attention to the new boy.

Sora laughed softly at Xigbar throwing his hands up in surrender. "Dont squirt them at me." he mused.

Axel looked over and saw Cloud before turning to his twin. "Uhh... Yea. I think." he said searching all of his pockets until he found it. "Here and I'm not your little brother. We're the same age dipshit." he mused handing the wallet to Reno.

A tall male wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and brown boots walked over to Xigbar and leaned over his shoulder. "Hey." he said with a lazy smile, the smell of smoke and weed coming off of him.

Another male with silver hair walked over to the group and smiled at Reno. "Hey." he said looking at the standing redhead with his blue-green cat eyes. He wore a leather jacket over his black V-neck and dark blue jeans.

Demyx smiled and waited for Riku's answer.

Xigbar smiled and looked at his part time lover. "Dear good you are high, how much did you smoke?" he asked as he dug in his back for gum and cologne. "Here, you reek of weed." he mused.

Reno took his wallet. "I am older by 5 minutes, therefor you are the little brother." he mused before taking the silver haired males hand. "Come along Kadaj, we have food to get." he mused as they walked away.

Vexen looked at Riku waiting for an answer.

Cloud listened to the group though he still didn't approach.

Riku laughed softly before turning to Zexion. "Uhh... Well... We we're living in London, my father was in the military... He uhh... he died a couple months ago. Mum couldn't stand being their anymore, said everything reminded her of him. So she made us move. Thus why I'm here..." he explained in a rather short voice, not liking this subject at all. It was too soon for him really just be able to talk about.

Zexion's smile fell. "I'm sorry... I wouldn't have asked..." he said looking at the male apologetically.

Luxord pushed the items away and moved Marluxia into Vexen's lap so he could sit next to Xigbar. "Nah. I'm good." he mused.

Marluxia was happy to be moved further onto his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck. "Well hello." he purred kissing the males neck.

Axel stood and left the table after Riku's answer and went to Cloud. "Hey." he murmured.

Sora smiled softly at Riku. "Well you're here now! So let's make the best of it! Yea?" he bounced.

Kadaj happily followed after Reno. "Why point silly things like how you're five minutes old out?" he asked.

Demyx bit his lap. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad." he said softly.

Riku shrugged. "It's fine, and I don't want sympathy. He's dead, I'm here, end of story. No need to feel bad for asking or about the answer. Like Sora said, I'm here now. I don't plan to spend my time living in the past." he said to the others.

Vexen held his love close to him. "Hello baby," he said happily, his eyes closing.

Reno shrugged. "Cause it annoys him," he mused.

Cloud smiled at Axel. "Hey, was only making sure we were still on for dinner tonight." he said looking up at the red head.

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "You are going to get kicked out, and not have even shared your weed with me." he huffed.

Zexion nodded his understanding.

Sora smiled brightly at Riku, his blush returning when he remembered Riku had kissed him.

Marluxia smiled and started snogging Vexen.

Kadaj nodded. "Okay. So could you come over and help me with my French tonight?" he asked.

Axel had to resist kissing the blonde and smiled. "Of course we are. What time again?" he asked.

Luxord chuckled lowly. "There's more in my truck Xiggy." he reassured.

Demyx smiled. "So, what was it like in London?" he asked, unable to stay quiet anymore.

Riku smiled brightly. "Amazing. It's not a place I can really describe though, It's home. Weather wise though it's not much different than here but there's a lot more to do in London." he half explained.

Vexen kissed back his arms wrapping more around Marluxia.

Xigbar smiled brightly. "Pick me up tonight? I'll bring booze." he mused before glaring at Marluxia and Vexen. He reached over and pushed them out of their seat.

Reno smiled. "Sure, sounds like a plan." he said happily before kissing Kadaj.

Cloud bit his cheek. "6:30." he reminded.

Zexion closed his eyes and listened to the chatter.

Sora happily listened to Riku talk.

Marluxia screamed and held tightly to Vexen when they were pushed.

Luxord laughed at the two on the ground. "Uhh yea. Definitely." he mused.

Kadaj nodded. "Good. Say 7-ish?" he asked.

Axel nodded. "Okay. I thought so. That's perfect. I'll pick you up at your place?" he questioned.

Demyx hummed happily. "Zexi lets go get food." he sang.

Riku fell silent not knowing what to say,

Vexen held tight to Marluxia, making sure the younger man fell on top of him, and he was the one who actually hit the floor.

Xigbar smiled. "Perfect." he said happily. "Suppose we could just ditch tomorrow." he mused more to himself.

Reno nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I get off work." he agreed.

Cloud nodded. "Still can't drive, so where else would I be?" he asked.

Zexion nodded and got off of his boyfriend, grabbing his hand in the process.

Sora looked at Riku. "So how you taking in all the gay?" he asked with a laughed.

Marluxia smiled brightly and Vexen. "You saved me from getting my pretty pink pants dirty." he said gayly, before he returned to snogging his boyfriend not bothering to get up.

Kadaj got his food and waited for Reno to get his.

Axel nodded. "Yea. Well I'll see you tonight. I promise. 6:30 sharp. Unless there's something else." he mused.

Luxord rested his arms on the table and looked at the group. "Who's that?" he asked when he saw Riku, his body swaying.  
cleardot

Demyx held Zexion's hand as they went and got their food.

Riku laughed, "There's a lot of it." he mused, "Is anyone at this table straight?" he asked.

Vexen broke the kiss almost instantly. "Baby, please get up, that knocked the breath out of me." he mumbled.

Reno got his food before kissing Kadaj's cheek. "Let's find a table." he mused.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm actually heading home. I don't feel that well... Going to see if sleeping and pain medication help." he murmured, as he adjusted his shoulder bag.

Xigbar looked up. "This is Riku, he's the new guy who was supposed to be with us in first hour and never showed," he mused.

Zexion only got a small salad and an apple before he walked away and waited for Demyx.

Sora shook his head. "No. None of us. But Demyx and Zexion are together and Vexen and Marluxia are together. Everyone else single as far as I know." he murmured.

Marluxia sighed and got up. "Sorry." he murmured smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

Kadaj agreed and looked around for a moment before pointing to one not far from where they were standing.

Axel nodded, "I can drive you." he offered.

Luxord nodded. "Okay. I wasn't paying attention in first hour." he mused.

Demyx got a cheese burger and fries, as well as two cookies. He smiled at Zexion and headed back to the table.

Riku laughed. "Yea... this is a lot of gay." he mused,

Vexen smiled and got up, moving a short ways away from Xigbar and say back down, pulling Marluxia into his lap. "My Aunt isn't going to be home tonight... you could come over." he suggested.

Reno smiled and made his way to the table; he sat down quickly and looked at his boyfriend.

Cloud smiled. "It's not really necessary." he said softly. "Wouldn't want you to miss class."

Xigbar laughed. "Hmmm I'm hungry, you want anything Lux?" he asked.

Zexion followed Demyx to the table and sat down.

Sora nodded. "Yea, Yea there is. Would you date any of it?" he asked.

Marluxia smiled. "Yea, Definitely!" he mused.

Kadaj sat next to Reno. "What's up?" he asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I want to. Come on. Let me give you a ride home." he pleaded.

Luxord's eyes lit up. "Yes, Munchies." he mused.

Demyx started to eat as soon as he was sitting.

Riku smirked. "I would date you." he mused.

Vexen smiled and kissed Marluxia. "I love you Marly." he said softly.

Reno rolled his eyes. "Just eating lunch." he said sarcastically.

Cloud smiled, "Alright." he murmured.

Xigbar got up and went through the line, getting himself an apple, and Luxord a bag of Munchies and a cookie. He went back over and tossed the food on the table.

Zexion started to eat his salad.

Sora smiled brightly, poking Riku. "You could kiss me again." he whispered.

Marluxia smiled. "I love you to, Vexen." he mused.

Kadaj laughed, looking at Reno his blue-green cat eyes brightening slightly. "You're weird." he murmured.

Axel smiled and took Clouds hand, leading him to his bright red jeep.

Luxord quickly opened the bag and started to eat them. "Yes, Thank you!" he said happily.  
cleardot

Demyx ate happily. "Hey Zexi... I uhh... Can we reschedule our date tonight?" he asked softly.

Riku smiled and leaned in, kissing Sora again.

Vexen smiled. "Good." he said happily.

Reno laughed. "You enjoy my weirdness." he mused.

Cloud walked close to Axel.

Xigbar laughed as he took a bite out of his apple.  
cleardot

Zexion looked up at Demyx, moving his bangs from in front of his eye. "Yea, I... I guess." he murmured.

Sora kissed back, moving a bit closer to the silver haired male.

Marluxia nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is." He mused.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Yes. But in turn you love my weird appearance." he mused.

Axel opened the car door for Cloud.

Luxord smiled at Xigbar, it obvious that he was completely blown.

Demyx chewed his lip. "Baby I am so sorry." he said quickly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." he murmured.

Riku shifted and pulled Sora into his lap.

Vexen laughed softly before kissing Marly.

Reno smirked. "You're sexy appearance." he corrected.

Cloud hummed and slid into the Jeep.

Xigbar laughed softly. "Lux, just go home, you're so high you can't walk straight." he laughed.

Zexion shook his head. "No dont worry about it. It's fine." he murmured.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

Marluxia happily kissed back.

Kadaj smiled. "Well thanks. But admit it. My eyes are weird." he laughed.

Axel got into the jeep and started it. "You ready?" he asked.

Luxord shook his head. "Nah, only two more hours left. I'll be fine." he said closing his bloodshot eyes

Demyx turned and looked at his food. "I got an audition with the school I've been trying to get into... but they will only see me tonight." he murmured, feeling beyond guilty about ditching his boyfriend.

Riku hummed softly as they kissed.

Vexen slid his hand up Marluxia's back

Reno shook his head. "They are beautiful." he murmured.

Cloud nodded.

Xigbar rolled his eyes.

Zexion smiled brightly and hugged Demyx. "Baby that's great! Dont even worry about our date okay. It's fine. You're going to do so good at that audition, Demy. They will love you." he said excitedly.

Sora let his hands tangle in Riku's hair.

Marluxia hummed softly and pressed himself against Vexen.

Kadaj's smile brightened. "Thank you." he mused

Axel nodded and started to drive towards Clouds house.

Luxord smiled at Xigbar. "So other than drink and smoke, what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked.

Demyx hugged Zexion back. "Thank you angel." he said softly.

Riku hummed, and broke the kiss slowly.

Vexen deepened the kiss.

Reno hummed and kissed Kadaj's knuckle.

Cloud bit his lip, part of him not wanting to the red head to leave him alone.

Xigbar smiled. "We could have drunken, high sex. That's always fun." he mused.

Zexion nodded. "Of course, my love." he murmured.

Sora accidently let out a small whimper when Riku pulled away.

Marluxia held onto Vexen.

Kadaj smiled at Reno. "How has your day been?" he asked.

Axel drove until he reached Clouds house. "Uhh... I could stay. Ya know... If you'd like..." he murmured parking the jeep.

Luxord leaned in toward Xigbar's lips.

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion deeply. "I can be yours all weekend." he murmured.

Riku smirked. "Needy are we?" he teased.

Vexen pulled way slowly

Reno shrugged. "Well enough." he mused, "Yours?"

Cloud tried not to smile. "Don't you need to go to class?" he questioned, though he couldn't help the excitement building in his chest at the thought of Axel staying.

Xigbar bit his lip. "Lux... Are we really going to let the others know?" he asked softly.

Zexion smiled. "I'd like that." he mused.

Sora scooted away. "No." he said crossing his arms.

Marluxia rested his head on Vexen's shoulder.

Kadaj blew off the question with a simple nod.

Axel shrugged. "Two hours won't hurt." he murmured.

Luxord backed away a bit. "Sorry." he murmured.

Demyx smiled brightly. "Good." he sang. "We can do whatever you want." he mused.

Riku laughed. "You are too cute." he mused.

Vexen kissed his lovers temple. "Hmmm next hour is Chem for me... but after that we have English... wanna see if we can away with you sitting in my lap?" he asked.

Reno sighed. "Come on. Lunch ends in two minutes." he murmured.

Cloud smiled, "Alright." he said softly. "Who knows... maybe you'll finally get lucky." he mused.

Xigbar shook his head. "We can talk about this tonight." he murmured.

Zexion smiled. "Walk with me?" he asked.

Sora blushed and looked at Riku. "What are you next two hours?" he asked.

Marluxia stood and flipped his pink hair over his shoulder. "Of course." he said happily. "Walk me to History?" he asked.

Kadaj got up and walked to Reno pulling him down to his height, kissing him deeply.

Axel smiled and got out of the jeep. He waited for Cloud to get out before walking to the front door.

Luxord nodded. "Alright, I really dont care though, I mean it's up to you." he murmured as he stood swaying a bit.

Demyx nodded, "Of course baby," he mused as he stood and took care of his tray. He took Zexion's hand and started towards his boyfriend's class.

"Uhhhh..." Riku quickly pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "History with Guberman and Math with Purry." he told Sora.

Vexen nodded. "Let's go angel." he mused.

Reno kissed Kadaj happily.

Cloud dug his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before stepping inside and letting Axel in.

Xigbar sighed. "I don't really care either... I just... am no looking forward to how involved they will suddenly want to be in our... relations.

Zexion happily walked beside Demyx.

Sora smiled cool. "You have History with Marly and Math with me and Zexion." he mused.

Marluxia walked with Vexen swaying his hips with each step.

Kadaj pulled away and took Reno's hand. "Come on." he murmured.

Axel walked into Cloud house and went to sit on the couch.

Luxord smiled and started to walk to class. "Up to you." he called as he walked away.  
cleardot

Demyx sang softly as they walked.

Riku nodded, "Then I will follow him, and then hope to god I find the math class." he mused.

Vexen laughed softly. "Your hips." he mused.

Reno nodded and held his boyfriends hand tightly as they headed to class.

Cloud sat next to Axel and turned the TV on.

Xigbar groaned as he fell into step with Luxord. "I hate when you leave it all up to me." he huffed.  
cleardot

Zexion listened swinging their hand back and forth.

Sora nodded. "Well I gotta go so see you next hour." he said as he bounced away.

Marluxia looked at Vexen with a confused expression. "What about them? Do you want to put your hands on them? Bite them? Kiss them?" he teased.

Kadaj walked quietly beside his boyfriend.

Axel wrapped his arm around Cloud.

Luxord smiled lazily at Xigbar. "Well I'm stoned. So, It's up to you." he murmured.

Demyx stopped outside Zexion's class. "See you after class angel." he murmured before kissing Zexion deeply.

Riku nodded before trailing after Vexen and Marluxia.

Vexen smiled. "All of the above." he mused. "And so much more."

Reno sighed. "Must you always be so quiet? So secretive?" he asked.

Cloud hummed and let his eyes slide close. "If I fall asleep, wake me up at 3." he mused.

Xigbar laughed. "And I'm jealous I'm not at your level."

Zexion kissed back before walking into his class and taking his seat.

Sora watched Riku walk away before going to class.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen. "I'd be more than happy to let you tonight." he purred.

Kadaj smiled lovingly at Reno. "I'll try to talk more, my love." he mused.

Axel pulled Cloud close. "Alright." he murmured.

Luxord simply rolled his eyes. "You will be tonight. Dont worry." he mused.

Demyx smiled before half running to his next class.

Vexen hummed, "Perfect." he said happily, before kissing his lover. "Have a good hour angel, see you next hour." he mused.

Reno nodded. "Sounds perfect." he said softly. "I love you." he said softly.

Cloud smiled. "Thank you." he murmured as he started to drift off.

Xigbar laughed. "True. See you in two hours." he mused before walking into his class.

Riku walked into the room, seeing that it was the right one. He had a very brief conversation with the teacher before taking a seat in the back of the class.

Marluxia smiled at Vexen before walking into the back and sitting down.

Kadaj kissed Reno. "We need to get to class." he mused.

Luxord nodded and headed to class.

Riku looked at the pink haired male. "So uh... Anything I should know about this class?" he asked

Reno groaned. "I hate math." he huffed as they walked to class.

Xigbar broke off and went to class.

Marluxia sat twirling his soft pink hair. "It's pretty boring in my opinion." he mused.

Kadaj laughed softly at his boyfriend. "I know. But you'll get over it." he murmured.

Luxord walked to class and took his seat in the far back corner


	3. I know Im trash

Hi everyone! So all of my life is like I dont even know right now. I will be updating after I can pay rent and get the software I need back so hopefully some time this month, if anyone still reads this stuff. Im really sorry!


End file.
